Fifteen and Pregnant
by marceltheshellwithshoeson
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon have a big surprise, they are going to be parents. There's just one little problem Ally's 15 and Austin's 16 and they're both in their Sophomore year of High School. With the up's and down of school, and the baby, things get a little a crazy. Will they make it through the year? Or will they crack under the pressure of the baby? Find out in 15 & Pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own the chapters at all except for Abby And Austin's coisin, Derrick. The summery to this story was written by EmilyAnaya19. **

**Chapter One **

I ran into the bathroom for the 1,000 time in about three or four months just to throw up. After I finished I flushed the toilet and pulled out my phone calling my best friend.

"Hey, Trish!"

_"Hey, Ally what's wrong?"_

"Can you stop by Walgreens and get me a pregnancy test?"

_"Um, yeah, but why? You haven't even had sex yet so..."_

"Yeah, about that."

_"No! Ally!"_

"I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing."

_"What the hell? With who?" _

"I was over at Austin's and we were studying for math and he kept getting distracted, so, we stopped studying and made out a little. One thing led to another and we had sex. At least I'm not a virgin anymore." Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part to try and lighten up the mood.

_"Okay, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I'll be there in 10 so just hold on."_

"Hold on to what?" I asked laughing, but I stopped as soon as I didn't hear her laugh.

_"This is not the time, Ally."_

"Sorry. Bye Trish."

_"Bye Ally."_

I was in my room pacing waiting for Trish to hurry the hell up with the test. My parents are gonna be home any minute and this isn't good at all.

"Ally, I'm here!" I heard Trish yell. I opened the door and she came in. Okay, so I brought two just to make sure that you really are pregnant."

"Thank you." I gave her a quick hug before running into the bathroom. I took the boxes out of the bag and red the instructions. I sat on the toilet and peed on the little stick that will help me decide mine and Austin's future forever.

"How long do you have to wait?" Trish asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Just one more minute. Gosh, how could I be such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Trish said pulling me into a hug. "You're just a girl who couldn't resist her incredibly hot boyfriend. But, you'll always be my idiot." I looked at Trish and laughed a little as my alarm went off on my phone.

"It's time." I took a deep breathe before grabbing the tests and bringing them over to Trish.

"What do they say?" I looked down at the test that had two little pink lines.

"I'm gonna be a mom." I looked up at Trish with tears in my eyes and we both heard the sound of something dropping. We turned to my door and my mom dropped the groceries with her hand covering her mouth and my dad looked like he was going to kill somebody.

"Allyson! Is this baby Austin's?" My dad asked in a stern tone and all I could do was nod.

"Let's go young lady." I looked at Trish and she gave me a quick hug before leaving.

"Call me later." My dad grabbed my little sister from her room and we all got into the car heading over to Austin's.

* * *

**Austin's House **

The whole entire car ride I looked at the two pregnancy test and thinking about how this would work. I heard the car come to a stop and I noticed that we were outside of Austin's house. My dad got out of the car and I quickly took off my seatbelt and followed after him.

"Dad. Daddy." He looked at me with pure anger in his eyes. "Let me do this."

"I need to talk to him first."

"Dad, this is his baby. He needs to hear it from me and I think he would appreciate to hear it from me." He nodded which meant that he understood then he went back to the car. My dad probably hates me right now, because he usually kisses my cheek or my forehead and hug me, but he didn't do anything. I sighed before knocking on the door.

"Hello?" A guy around Austin's age opened the door. He had brown hair, blue eyes, he was kind of cute but I'm with Austin. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Ally."

"Ally. What's a major babe like you doing here?" I was about to answer when he decided to cut me off. "You heard about me staying here and decided to come check me out."

"Actually, I was looking for Austin." His smile dropped.

"Austin, some hot babe is here for you!" He disappeared disappointed and Austin showed.

"Hey, Als." Austin said wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Hi, baby." He gave me a kiss. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." He closed the door and we sat down on his porch swing.

"This really hard for me to say." I started tearing up really fast.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked and my head shot up.

"No, no, no, of course not."

"Are you moving?"

"No, honey, I'm p-pregnant." He looked at me with wide eyes and I sat there for a couple of minutes to let him process it all. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he came back.

"P-pregnant?" I nodded. "Like, with a baby?"

"No, with a whale. Yes with a baby."

"Wow!"

"Not really what I was looking for." I don't think he's going to say anything else. "I gotta go. I'm pretty sure that my parents are gonna take me to a doctor so, here." I handed him the two pregnancy test and stood up.

"Wait." He grabbed my hand and stood up. "I love you and now I'm gonna love this baby." I smiled, but I'm not so sure if I'm gonna keep this baby yet.

"I love you too." I kissed him again and my dad decided to blow the horn. "Do you wanna come with me to the doctors?"

"Not this time." That makes me sad. "But I'll come to the others. It's just that I don't want your dad to kill me." He does have a point.

"Okay. Ill see you at school tomorrow." I kissed him again before getting back into the car.

"So, what happened?" Mom asked looking at me.

"He's happy. We're meeting up at school tomorrow." I said simply as we rode to the hospital in silence except for my little sister singing along to her Frozen soundtrack.

"Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn, let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone, here I stand, in the light of day, let the storm rage on!"

* * *

**The Hospital **

I was so happy that we were at the hospital so that Abby could stop singing. We all got out of the car and we were sitting in the waiting room for about five minutes until a nurse came out.

"Allyson Dawson." My mom stood up and went in with my sister and my dad stayed in his place.

"Aren't you coming, daddy?" He shook his head and got up heading towards the vending machines. I sighed and went into the little room sitting on the bed.

"So, Allyson. You think you might be pregnant?" The doctor asked walking into the room.

"I prefer Ally and yes. I took two home pregnancy test and they were both positive." She nodded and started getting this machine together before lifting up my shirt.

"My name is Doctor Heart. I'm gonna see if I can find the baby if your pregnant." She grabbed this little stick thingy and squirted this jelly on my stomach and it was freezing making me jump a little. She moved the stick around and I looked at the screen. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" I asked looking hard at the screen.

"That's your baby. The little peanut. Your about three and a half months so, you'll be showing soon." She pointed at the little peanut and I smiled.

"Aww. My very own little peanut." I looked over at my mom who was holding on to my little sister.

"I remember these days. First your sister, then you, then Abby." She kissed Abby's head who looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'll print you some pictures and then you guys can go schedule your next appointment." The doctor finished up and handed me a tissue before leaving.

"Do you think daddy will ever forgive me?" I asked whipping off the jelly and sitting up.

"He'll come around baby." I gave her a weak smile as we left meeting up with my dad. My mom scheduled my next appointment and then we all got into the car driving home in silence again.

* * *

I am so happy to be back in the writing business again. The reason that I haven't been doing anything lately because I had basketball. I had NWA Camp, I had to go to Harding University for three days (so much fun!) I miss it) for basketball, and we also had Elite Camp with is conditioning (so painful). I also had surgery four days ago. I had a hernia and I'm okay but it still hurts a little and I've been on bed rest for awhile. I would love it for every one to **ONLY** leave nice comments please. If anyone has any suggestions on something they want to happen then please feel free to PM me your suggestion and I'll see if I like it and you will definitely be getting the credit you deserve. When I ask about the baby names please don't suggest your own names because I already have them picked out. I'm so glad to be back. Thanks for the fabulous amount of reviews, follows, and favorites. If you love this story please suggest it to your friends. Thanks. ~_Taylor_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

I opened one eye and looked at the flashing red lights that read 7:15.

"Ugh! Why is it so early?" I just wanna sleep for the rest of my life. Why do dead people have the good life? I got out of bed and went over to my drawers grabbing some clothes. I took a quick shower and changed into a denim button down blouse, light washed jeans, and silver strappy sandals. I put on section of my hair in a braid before putting it up in a cute messy bun with strands of hair falling down.

"Ally, breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I grabbed a white flower hair clip and put it in my hair, silver hoop earrings, a heart locker from Austin, a promise ring also from Austin, and my friendship bracelet that Trish made me, and I put on light makeup before spraying my Katy Perry perfume on.

"I'm coming mom!" I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs.

"Aww." I looked at my mom to see her crying as she set down my plate.

"What?"

"You're glowing. And your showing." My eyes widened at that last part and I ran into the bathroom. I looked at myself from different angles before lifting up my shirt to see a bump. Aww, it's kind of cute. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Abby and across from my dad.

"Hi, daddy." He looked up from the paper and gave me a small smile.

"Hi, sissy!" Abby said jumping in her chair.

"How's my favorite three year old?"

"I'm four." She said in a serious tone.

"Gosh, I keep forgetting. I'm sorry. Could you forgive me?" I gave her my puppy dog face.

"Of course!" I laughed and I started eating. "So, mom, after school could we talk?"

"Sure, honey." I smiled as someone rang the doorbell. Mom answered the door. "Hi, Austin."

"Hi, Penny."

"Ally, Austin's here." I stood up taking another drink of my orange juice and putting my backpack on.

"Hey, Austin." He kissed my cheek and I waved by to my mom as we got into his car. "You wanna see something cute?"

"Sure." I lifted up my shirt and smiled at him. "Hi, little baby." I smiled as he kissed my belly. This is gonna be so hard when I tell Austin.

"So, what are you hoping for?" I asked curiously as I pulled my shirt down and Austin started driving to school.

"I would like a boy. I'd have a mini Austin running around and it would be awesome, but I really want a little girl. I don't know she'd have your hair and my eyes with my personality. Or she'd have my hair and your eyes and your personality and she was a daddy's girl." Maybe I should rethink my decision.

"Wow." I didn't even notice that he brought me to tears and I quickly whipped them jut as we pulled up to the school. "Aw, man."

"What is it? Is it the baby?" I looked around to see if anyone heard.

"No, we have Sex Education first period." The bell rang. "Now."

"It'll be fine." He grabbed my hand and we made our way into the school.

"No, because we're talking about pregnancy's and sex and that's just great for me." Austin kissed the side of my head.

* * *

**Sex Education**

Trish and I sat next to each other at our desk while Austin and Dez sat next to each other by the desk next to ours.

"So, what are you gonna do about the baby?" Trish asked whispering.

"I don't know yet. I thought I made up my mind last night, but it keeps changing so I'm talking to my mom after school." By this time the teacher walked into the room.

"Hello, my lovely students." Mrs. Holiday said before writing Sex Education on the board. "You all look so beautiful this fine morning."

"Are you okay, Mrs. Holiday?" A girl who sat in the back of the class asked.

"I'm amazing!" She took off her shoes and jacket and sat on top of her desk criss-cross. "So, let's start with some questions about sex." Of course the dumb jocks decide to raise their hands to ask dumb questions.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews."

"Is my 2 inch penis to big?" The whole class laughed and I looked at him in disgust.

"No, Mr. Matthews. It's just the right size for your Barbie dolls." The class oohed. That shut him up quickly. "Let me help you guys. Dallas, ask me easy questions."

"What's an erection?"

"Easy. An erection is the penis or clitoris filling with blood and becoming larger and harder." Trish said off the top of her head. What the heck?! Who is my best friend?

"Let's talk about some universal and controversial values." She got off of the desk and wrote Universal and Controversial on the board. "Some examples of universal values?" I raised my hand. "Ally?"

"Forcing someone to have sex with you is wrong." She nodded in approval and wrote that down.

"Austin?" I looked at Austin who glanced at me.

"Sex between children and adults." I heard a groan behind me and turned to see Tilly. I forgot. She had a secret sex life with Mr. Morello our math teacher and the principal found out and Mr. Morello is in jail.

"Benjamin?" I looked at Benjamin who I haven't noticed before.

"Adultery." This time Mrs. Holiday put that in Capitol letters with a red marker.

"This one is big. Some of you girls have done adultery already. Why? I have no idea, but you're the only one that can answer that. Now, give me some examples of controversial values."

"Abortion." Someone called out and I felt like I was gonna puke.

"That's common with girls your age. Ally." I looked up at Mrs. Holiday. "Let's say that you were pregnant and you knew that your parent would be mad and kick you out, but the baby's father didn't want the baby either so you got an abortion. How would you feel after that?" Why did she have to pick me?

"Devastated probably."

"Any others?"

"Birth control." Dez piped up and I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Sex before marriage is a huge one with you guys." She put that in bold and red also. "Here's a really personal question. How old were you when you had sex?" Everyone looked around at each other. "If you were raped or molested at a young age just give me a signal and make up a number. Mr. Matthews."

"12." The guys around him high fived him.

"Dallas."

"13."

"Tilly."

"10."

"Trish."

"16."

"Dez."

"16."

"Austin."

"16." Some girls trying to figure out who his first time was with and because they thought that he lost his virginity way younger than that, because he's some "Sex God" their words not mine.

"Ally."

"15." Most people said a young age, some are still virgins, some actually have Mrs. Holiday a signal.

"Alright. The bell is going to ring soon. Tomorrow were gonna be talking about pregnancy's." The bell rang and I got up waiting for Austin.

"I'll see you at lunch." Austin kissed me before leaving with Dez to go to second period.

"So, you wanna talk?" Trish asked as we made our way to math.

"Not really. I just think that I can talk about this with my mom." I could not concentrate at all in Math and English, because my mind kept wandering off to the baby.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Trish and I made our way over to our normal table that we sit at everyday and Austin and Dez were sitting there already.

"Hi." I said sitting down next to Austin and he put his arm around me.

"Have you guys noticed that everyone is staring at Ally?" Dez asked and we looked around. He's right everyone's staring at me.

"Hey, Austin, you might wanna be carful. You don't wanna raise someone else's kid." Ashely Rose said walking by our table laughing with her little groupies. Austin stood up on his chair and whistled loudly for everyone to be quiet and look at him.

"All right, listen up everyone. I'm guessing that they're rumors going around about Ally being pregnant and my guess is that it's not mine. That's not true at all. I'm the father of our baby and she's not a slut or a whore." I looked over at Trish and sent her a quick text.

'What is he doing?'

'I have no idea.' Trish gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, she's only 15 and is about to have her whole life changed as soon as this baby enters the world, but so am I. It's mainly my fault because I'm 16 and a guy who forgot to wear a condom."

"Duh it's your fault. You knew that I'm not on birth control." I mumbled under my breathe.

"I know that some of you guys have been approached by a girl who told you that she was pregnant and sure it might have been a pregnancy scare or it might have been real, but it's gonna end up happening by accident."

"Austin." I said and he gave me the finger. Did he seriously just give me the 'wait a minute' finger?

"I know that everywhere we go when she gets up there in her pregnancy and when we have our baby people are gonna look at us in shame because were still kids, but I don't give a rats ass about what people who I'll never see again in my life, because I don't regret anything."

"You are a dead man Moon." Guess what he did when I said that. He gave me the fricken finger again!

"I don't regret having sex with Ally, I don't regret getting her pregnant and I don't regret us being teen parents. So, everyone just shut up, stop making up lies, and leave Ally alone." No one said anything after that and Austin sat down. I started thinking about everything he said. I'm defiantly leaning to my first decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter Three**

I walked into the house just in time to see my mom walking out of Abby's room.

"Hi, honey." I dropped my bag down next to the door and I laid down on the couch caressing my baby bump.

"Can we talk?" I really need to get this off my chest before I even tell Austin. Plus I'm still pissed off at what he did.

"Sure."

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I might wanna give up this baby for adoption." My mom froze before she even sat down next to me. "Mom." She snapped out of it and sat down and she looked like she was trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Are you sure."

"I want to keep this baby. I mean it's half of me and half of Austin, but Austin's not mature enough for a baby. I want to be able to finish high school and get into the best college. I'm not ready to basically be a single mother in high school." I told her truthfully.

"Honey, I never told you this, but I'm going to and I hope it helps you with your decision a little." I grabbed a pillow and hugged it as I started listening. "When I got pregnant with Andi I was 16 and I was scared out if my mind. I didn't think that I could do it and I didn't think that it was the right time to raise a baby. So, I decided to give her up for adoption. I picked the couple and they were so happy, but as soon as I saw Andi I fell in love and I ended up keeping her and I left a couple sad and alone. Do you kind of understand what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah." She helped me stand up. "I have made my desicion."

"Yeah." She had a look of hope in her eyes.

"I'm gonna give the baby up for adoption."

"That's not exact-"

"Mom, this is my child. When you get pregnant again you can give yourself a pep talk to convince yourself to keep the baby, but this is **my** baby and I'm going to give **my** baby to an adult couple who can provide for him or her and give them a wonderful life." I went upstairs to my room and I flopped down onto my bed. "Why doesn't anyone understand what I'm going through?" I looked over at my bedside table and I saw my recent sonogram. I picked up the sonogram and stroked my little peanut, well, it's probably not a peanut anymore, but I have two weeks till I can see what it looks like.

_I feel we're close enough._

_I wanna lock in your love._

_I think we're close enough._

_Could I lock in your love baby?_

"Hi, Trish."

_"Hey, Als. How's it going?"_

"Okay, I guess."

_"You wanna talk about it?"_

"Sure. Meet me at the mall." I hung up and walked downstairs to see if my mom could give me a ride to the mall and I found her still sitting on the couch. "I need a ride to the mall."

"Why?"

"I'm meeting up with Trish." I said putting my hands on my hips and my mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just because you're gonna have a baby doesn't make you an adult." She said standing up crossing her arms.

"I never said I was just because I'm having a baby. That's why I'm giving this baby up so I don't have to be an adult yet and still be a teen."

"Oh, it's definitely a good thing that you're giving this baby up for adoption because you would be an awful mother." Even though I'm not going to raise my baby that hurt a lot. I mean I'm going to be a mother in the future.

"How could you say something like that?" She tried to touch me but I slapped her hand away and stormed out of the house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Austin.

_"Hello?"_

"Austin?"

_"Baby, what's wrong?"_ I whipped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Can you come pick me up from my house?"

_"Of course."_ He hung up and I walked across the street to sit down on a bench when a pair of headlights flashed at me. I was stuck in my place and all of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

**Austin**

This isn't good. Ally called me about five minutes ago and she sounded like she was crying. She doesn't need stress right now. I drove I her house to find the police and an ambulance there. Tape was surrounded around the street and people came our of their houses to see what was going on. I saw Penny crying on her porch steps and I approached her.

"Penny?" She looked up at me frightened.

"Austin, it's Ally." I looked back at the crime scene to see the EMT's rolling a body on a gurney. I ran over to them and was getting pulled back by the police.

"Sir, you have to stay back."

"That's my girlfriend. She's pregnant." After that they let me get into the ambulance with her. I grabbed her hand and looked at her bruised face. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry for not coming sooner." I kissed her hand.

**The Hospital**

As soon as we got to the hospital they rushed Ally into the nearest room and I had to wait outside in the waiting room and I decided to call my mom.

"Mom?"

_"Hey, honey."_

"Could you come to the hospital?"

_"Oh my god! Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. But-but Ally isn't."

_"I'm on my way." _I sat down in one of the hospital chairs and put my head in my hands silently crying.

"Austin?" I looked up to see Trish, Dez, my mom, dad, Derrick, Penny, Lester, and Abby. I ran straight into my mom's arms.

"What's going on?" Lester asked me.

"She called me to come pick her up at her house and she was crying, but as soon as I got there the police and ambulance was there. I went over to the ambulance and it was Ally." I explained to everyone.

"Do you know how she's doing?" Trish asked.

"No. The doctor hasn't come out yet."

"So, we just have to wait." Trish, Dez, and I sat in the back corner, my mom, dad, and Derrick sat on the left side of us, and Penny, Lester and Abby sat in the middle seats.

"Family of Allyson Dawson." I looked up to see the doctor and we all rushed over to him.

"I'm her mother." Penny said as Lester wrapped his arm around her.

"Allyson is doing well. She has some minor cuts and bruises that should clear in about a week."

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"They are going to be just fine."

"They?" I asked trying to see if I heard right.

"Yes, your having twins. Congrats a boy and a girl. Allison also has a broken foot so she'll have to use crutches, but when she's probably five months she'll be able to wear a boot."

"Can we see her?" Trish asked and he nodded as we all crowded in to Ally's room and I sat down next to her.

* * *

**Ally**

_Why does my leg hurt so much? Why does my body feel like it's on fire? Why am I asking myself so many questions?_ I opened my eyes to see my dad and Austin sitting on both sides of my bed.

"What happened?" My voice sounded scratchy and Austin handed me water and I drank it.

"You got hit by a car." Trish said patting my leg and I looked at Austin who nodded.

"Is the baby okay?"

"They are fine." I sighed in relief but I sat back up.

"They?"

"We're having a boy and a girl." Oh my gosh, I could cry. Pull yourself together Ally your not keeping these baby. It's gonna be twice as hard with two of them.

"Are you guys excited?" My mom asked and I rolled my eyes before nodding.

"Of course." Austin said running my stomach.

"Do you guys have any names picked out?"

"No, mom. We just found out that I was really pregnant yesterday and we just now found out that I was having twins." I told my mom in an annoyed tone.

"I've actually thought of a couple." I smiled at Austin.

"Go on." Austin pulled out a pice of paper from his pocket.

"Aaliyah, Audrey, Bailey, Chloe Emily, Faith and Fallon."

"I love them." Austin smiled and kissed my forehead. "How about boys?"

"I didn't think of any."

"Don't worry I did. Dez, can you hand me my bag?" Dez grabbed my bag and handed it to me. I pulled out a pice of paper and read some of the names. "Ashton, Connor, Bentley, Kayden, Lucas, Matthew, and Miles." Hopefully the babies parents will like the name we pick out.

"I like them."


End file.
